spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
I Dream of Jesus
I Dream of Jesus SpongeBob discovers and befriends Jesus. Season: 7 Episode: 2 Total Episode Count: 112 Prod. no.: 6ACX05 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Jesus Christ Also Appearing: Tom Smith, George W. Bush, Marlee Matlin, Jay Leno, Bob Bobber, God, Mayor Johnny East, Paris Hilton, Perez Hilton, Dane Cook, Star Jones, Dave Coulier, Effeminate seacow, Nicole Richie, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, Plankton, The Pussycat Dolls Musical Number: Me and Jesus Plot: While attending the Nifty Fifties Diner, a 1950s-themed restaurant, SpongeBob SquarePants hears his favorite song "Surfin' Bird" by The Trashmen, on the jukebox. One of the employees removes the record because it's a 1960's song and thus wouldn't exist in the '50s, so SpongeBob offers to trade Pearl (directing him to an attractive, unrelated woman) for sex in exchange for it. He begins to drive everyone crazy by endlessly playing and singing to it, and even squanders the gang's savings to make a public service announcement where he can do so on TV. Before they completely lose their minds, Plankton and Squidward steal the record in SpongeBob's sleep. The next morning, SpongeBob blames the gang for the record's disappearance Plankton and Squidward had smashed a la Office Space before going out in an attempt to buy another copy. The clerk at the Dead Format Records store tells SpongeBob they have sold all 63 copies at one to "a squid and a organism" before SpongeBob notices that the clerk looks familiar, ultimately realizing he is Jesus Christ. Jesus explains that he comes to Earth every century or so to unwind, but that he must also try to keep a low profile. SpongeBob encourages Jesus to socialize and invites him over for dinner with his friends, who recognize him as the messiah after he performs that miracles of turning vegetables into ice cream and making Sandy's breasts become gigantic. Jesus has such a great time with the gang that he decides to make his second coming. At first no one seems to notice him, but when SpongeBob loses a dollar in the wind and it lands in a public fountain, Jesus retrieves it by walking on the surface of the water in front of everyone, amazing them. The word that Jesus has returned begins spreading when he starts appearing on The Tonight Show and the MTV Music Video Awards, and he becomes a celebrity. He is caught up in his new-found popularity that he begins to neglect his friendship with SpongeBob, sending all his cell phone calls to voice mail, prompting SpongeBob to use Sandy's cell phone (whom Jesus has no problem answering) to complain. Soon Jesus gets arrested after a drinking binge and ending up unconscious at Mary-Kate Olsen's house before making Anitsemitic comments. Jesus asks SpongeBob for bail; SpongeBob only heads over to the police station when Jesus makes a lamp in SpongeBob's living room smash into SpongeBob's head. With Jesus is disrepute, he decides that maybe he wasn't mature enough to return to the world, but SpongeBob remarks that maturity of his statement might mean the day he'll be ready may not be too far off. Before he leaves the world, Jesus gives SpongeBob a present: another record of "Surfin' Bird" to annoy his friends with. Cutaways #No time to poop #Fat surgery #Alan Sherman record #God quits smoking #Marlee Matlin calls Moviephone #Sex distraction Trivia *N/A Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 7